


A Friend in Need is a Friend Indeed

by saccharinelemons



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Missionary Position, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, folded missionary position, omg that's a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saccharinelemons/pseuds/saccharinelemons
Summary: Syo's sex drive starts affecting his day-to-day life. Frustrated, he accidentally takes it out on Natsuki. However, Natsuki offers a solution...





	A Friend in Need is a Friend Indeed

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the idea of Syo = trains/works out a lot = super horny 24/7.

Syo’s leg bounced up and down, fast enough to be a blur to anyone else watching. He sat at his desk in the room he shared with Natsuki, who laid on his bed with a book and a couple of stuffed animals tucked inside his arms. Syo had a book open before him too, but the words kept merging together into blobs as his mind wandered. It kept wandering, further and further, until Syo jerked back to attention when he felt a soft touch between his thighs.

His hand had slipped across his crotch.

Holding back a groan, he moved his hand back to its original spot on top of the desk, and tried for the fifth time that evening to ignore the needy demands of his dick.  _ ‘Ugh, why can’t Natsuki read in the library? Or in Hijirikawa’s room? Or Otoya’s room?’ _

Anywhere, as long as he wasn’t in their room when Syo really,  _ really _ wanted to jerk off.

Asking Natsuki to leave was out of the question; too suspicious, and Natsuki would pester him to know the reason why. There were the bathrooms; but those were shared with the rest of the dorms and there was no telling when someone would walk in.

_ ‘It failed the last time I tried it,’ _ Syo thought, doodling on the margins of his notebook.  _ ‘I was so focused on listening for footsteps that I couldn’t come.’ _

He had returned to his room that night, snapped at Natsuki, then gone to bed with an aching boner and a guilty conscience. It wasn’t Natsuki’s fault; he had been a little annoying at the beginning of their cohabitation, but lately he had finally started easing up, and Syo felt more comfortable with him. They were friends after all, and as long as Natsuki kept his cooking away from him, Syo didn’t have any problems...except for Natsuki’s oblivious cock-blocking.

Syo’s leg started bouncing again.  _ ‘Maybe I’ll try it when he’s asleep...no, I suck at being quiet, and it always gets so wet…’ _

“Is something wrong, Syo-chan?”

A voice of concern interrupted Syo’s horny thoughts. He looked over his shoulder to see Natsuki peering up at him with a worried expression. “Nah, I’m fine,” Syo replied.  _ ‘Just blue balled.’ _

“Are you sure? You seem anxious.” Natsuki looked down to where Syo’s leg still bounced.

Syo forced it to stop moving. “Yeah, I’m sure. It’s just homework stuff.” He turned back to his desk, turned a page in the textbook, and then wrote some words down to pretend he was just struggling over some problem. Natsuki remained silent until Syo heard a page flip over, indicating he had returned to his book.

_ ‘That ended easily…’ _ Syo frowned, confused. Usually Natsuki would press him harder for answers, sometimes resulting in a wrestling match that usually ended with Syo losing against the persistent giant. He shook his head, and focused on his homework again.

_ ‘Fine. I’ll just call this training. Not jerking off will build my toughness, right? Thicken my skin, sever my ties with my physical needs or something zen like that?’ _

He wrote down legitimate notes this time, and pushed his carnal needs out of his mind.

———-

Either Syo had very thin skin, or the ties were just too strong to be severed.

It had been a couple of days since that evening, and a couple of weeks since the last time he was able to jerk off to completion. Syo was  _ horny _ , and it was getting bad. Yesterday morning, he had woken with a wet spot on his shorts, and while he managed to hide it from Natsuki, whatever fun he had in his sleep didn’t bring any relief at all. He was beginning to think that the bathrooms might deserve a second chance, until a golden opportunity appeared.

“I’m gonna watch a movie with Otoya,” Natsuki said, heading to the door of their room. “Do you want to come?”

Normally, Syo would say yes, but not tonight. “Nah, I think I’m gonna crash early tonight,” he said, yawning for added effect. “I’m pretty tired today for some reason.”

Natsuki stared at him, long enough to make Syo sweat. Then, he opened the door. “Ok! See you later, Syo-chan.”

The door shut. Syo gave him five, then ten minutes, and then grabbed a wad of tissues. He flung himself onto his bed and yanked his sweatpants down. His cock, ready for action, sprang up as if overjoyed. Syo listened for the door again, then grabbed his dick and got to work.

Sighs of relief turned into low moans. He had started dry, but it didn’t take long for his cock to be slick with precum. His hips jerked and his free hand tangled itself in his sheets; if there was one upside to his prolonged abstinence, it was that his cock was super sensitive, and it wouldn’t take long for him to pop.

He was about to cum when the door opened.

“I’m back, I—”

Syo’s screech cut Natsuki off as he frantically tried to cover himself with his blanket. “What the hell?!” he squawked, voice cracking in his panic.

Natsuki, to his credit, caught on to the situation and turned red. If Syo wasn’t busy dying from embarrassment, he would have been intrigued, as he’d never seen Natsuki blush before. But instead, he threw a pillow at Natsuki, who flinched as the harmless object hit him.

“Get out!”

“Syo-chan, I’m sor—”

**“GET OUT!”**

Natsuki stumbled backwards, shutting the door in front of him. Syo slapped his clean hand over his face and groaned. His other hand felt gross and sticky, like the limp dick flopped over his groin. After his heart rate calmed, the sour feeling of guilt settled in the bottom of his stomach. He used the tissues to clean himself up, and pulled his pants back into place.

_ ‘Great. Now what.’ _

He stood and tossed the tissues. He hated yelling at someone,  _ truly _ yelling, in anger or to hurt them. He could be a little hot headed sometimes, he knew, but it never took long for rational thought to return, and the look of hurt on Natsuki’s face was stuck in his mind.

Syo sighed, and headed towards the door.  _ ‘I’ll go apologize. I wonder if he went back to Otoya’s.’ _

He didn’t have to walk far. Natsuki sat on the floor outside, back against the wall and knees tucked up to his chest with his arms around them. He started at the sound of the door, and Syo felt the guilt burn a little harder in his gut.

“You can come in now,” Syo muttered, and looked away.

“Ah!” Natsuki hopped up, relief written on his face.

Syo stepped aside, and they sat down on their respective beds, facing each other.

“I’m sorry for yelling at you,” Syo said, though he still avoided Natsuki’s eyes. “I didn’t think you’d come back so soon.”

“I thought maybe you weren’t feeling well,” Natsuki said. He looked genuinely worried. “I was going to ask if you wanted some soothing tea. You’ve been really on edge lately.”

“Yeah, well…” Syo’s face was hot. “I’ve been feeling...pent up lately. I saw a chance to be alone so I took it.”

Natsuki’s cheeks turned pink, and there was an awkward silence.

“Do...you want me to leave?”

Syo shook his head. “No, it’s fine, the...moment’s passed.”

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to ruin it!” Natsuki apologized, dismayed.

“It wasn’t your fault!” Syo ran a hand through his hair. “It’s your room too, you have every right to be in here. It’s not your fault I can’t seem to go a week without jerking off.”

There was silence. Natsuki then cocked his head, confused. “Why not do it when I’m in here?”

Syo’s face burned at the thought of Natsuki, gentle but cute-obsessed Natsuki, watching him jerk off.  _ ‘It’s bad enough that I’m short, I don’t need him calling my dick cute too!’ _ Its size was suitable for his stature. He liked to think it was pretty good for his height, but it was probably teeny compared to Natsuki’s, which would automatically be seen as  _ cute _ .

“It’s embarrassing,” Syo finally said. He flopped back on his bed and slapped a pillow over his face. “Look, I’ll deal. I’ll just go to the bathrooms or something.”

“I won’t watch! I’ll put my headphones on and read a book or something!”

“It’s fine,” Syo insisted. He felt tired for real, and scooted into bed properly. “I’m goin’ to sleep. G’nite, Natsuki.”

There was a noise of protest from Natsuki, but he went quiet. Despite the evening’s excitement, Syo drifted off to sleep without trouble, though his dreams were riddled with uneasy feelings.

———-

_ ‘I can’t believe I’m doing this.’ _

The next evening, Syo sat on his bed, pretending to be on his phone when he was really just scrolling up and down the same text message chain. Natsuki was on his bed with a book again; apparently one of his lessons required the completion of a theory book. Syo’s heart hammered in his chest, and his cock twitched with excitement. The palm holding his phone was a little sweaty.

“Hey, Natsuki…” he finally began.

“What’s up?” Natsuki asked, flipping a page in the book.

“Is it...alrightifIjerkoff?” Syo asked the question so fast he wondered if Natsuki even understood what he said, and half hoped he didn’t so he could pretend he said something else. His face felt hot enough to cook an omelette on.

“Syo-chan…!” Natsuki quickly sat up, his one thousand kilowatt smile bursting across his face. Syo wondered how he could grin so innocently at his best friend’s request to jerk off in the same room. “Of course you can! I’ll grab my headphones!”

He did just that. With the headphones in place and book in hand, Natsuki happily laid on his side while facing the wall. Syo could hear faint music, so Natsuki really was being true to his word. It was almost...strange.

_ ‘He’s been a little odd lately, hasn’t he?’ _ Syo snagged some tissues, and laid back on his bed. After a bit of consideration, he pulled the blanket over him after feeling self-conscious.  _ ‘He used to be all up in my business no matter what it was.’ _

Maybe he was just calming down. Natsuki was so excited about rooming with Syo that he didn’t shut up about it for a week. But now, things felt normal, though he wished he could announce his plans to go to grab a snack from the kitchens without Natsuki offering to make “cookies” for him.

Syo pushed his pants down under the blanket. His eyes flicked over to Natsuki, who kept his word and never looked over his shoulder. Syo’s hand wrapped around his cock, and he gave it a couple of test strokes. His cheeks still blazed; he felt like a pervert, doing this with someone else in the room. He took a deep breath and tried to relax.

It took him longer than it normally would have, but twenty minutes later, Syo had a white mess on his hand.

He sighed, the breath of relief shuddering through his chest.  _ ‘That wasn’t too bad,’ _ he thought, wiping himself off with the tissues. He looked over at Natsuki, who never once peeked at him. There was a tickle of warmth in his chest. Syo pushed it away, and tapped Natsuki on the shoulder.

“I’m done,” Syo said, when Natsuki removed his headphones.

“Was it alright? Did I do well?” Natsuki asked, face akin to that of a hopeful puppy.

“Yeah, I feel a lot better now.” Syo glanced away, cheeks flushing again as he scratched his cheek sheepishly. “Thanks. For putting up with me.”

“It’s no problem at all!” Natsuki beamed up at him, and the tickle returned to Syo’s chest.

———-

For a week, Syo jerked off each night with Natsuki in the room. Once, Natsuki did leave for the evening, to watch that movie with Otoya and Ren, and knocked on the door when he returned. Syo was mildly embarrassed that he was getting off every night, but now that he was able to, it was like a dam had broken open. His physical training didn’t help; he always felt extra horny after a good workout.

It was after one such workout on a free day that Syo was walking back to the dorm room. Fresh out the shower with damp hair and a residual high from some accomplishments with the weights, he had a spring in his step and high spirits.

_ ‘It’s only, what, 3:30? Maybe I’ll ask Natsuki if he wants to watch something with me,’ _ he thought, approaching their room. Focused on whether to ask if Natsuki would watch one of Hyuga-sensi’s DVDs or something that Natsuki would like to watch, Syo opened the door, forgetting to knock.

A startled squeak came from Natsuki’s side of the room.

Syo’s eyes widened. Natsuki was laying on his side, facing the wall with his legs half wrapped around a pillow. One of his hands was down his pants and the other across his mouth. He didn’t twitch a muscle, and Syo couldn’t see his face under his hair from where he stood.

Syo shook himself out of the shock, and backed out of the room. “Uh, sorry!” He shut it, and leaned against the wall.

_ ‘So he  _ **_does_ ** _ get off…’ _ Syo’s heart was pounding, and his face felt hot. He had started wondering if Natsuki was just not interested in sex at all or was just a late bloomer, but this disproved that theory.  _ ‘But why didn’t he ask if he can get off while I’m there? If he’s cool with me there, I’m cool with him doing it, too. It’s only fair!’ _

Besides, Syo was used to seeing other guys’ dicks. He’d been in countless locker rooms, after all, and it wasn’t like he was disgusted by seeing someone else’s penis. He was more concerned about Natsuki, because it meant that he was pushing back his own needs to take care of Syo’s. It wouldn’t be very manly for Syo to take advantage of a friend like that.

Syo continued to wait outside the room, toying with his phone to look less weird to other people walking by. It vibrated, and a new text from Natsuki popped up.

_ “You can come in now.” _

Syo took a deep breath, preparing his mental fortitude and his apology, then opened door.

Inside, Natsuki sat on his bed, hugging one of his larger plushies. Only the mop of blonde hair showed over the top of it, with a small hint of the rims of his glasses showing. Syo closed the door, and sat down across from him.

“I’m sorry.”

Syo shut his mouth in surprise; he had opened it, but Natsuki had beaten him to it with a small, quiet voice.

“Sorry for what? It should be me saying that,” Syo sighed. “I didn’t even think to knock. So, I’m sorry.”

There was silence. Syo frowned. “Hey, I’m not mad. It’s your room too, y’know. If you wanna get off, then it’s ok with me.”

“You don’t mind?” Natsuki’s eyes peeked over the plush.

“Do  _ you _ mind me doin’ it?” Syo countered.

Natsuki’s fluffy hair shook vigorously.

“See, it’s ok then.” Syo said, grinning. He stood up and ruffled Natsuki’s hair. “If you feel like doin’ it, just say the word.”

Natsuki’s face brightened. Syo thought his eyes looked a little moist.

“Thanks, Syo-chan.”

“Anytime.”   
  


———-

Syo didn’t get off that night, nor the next. The night after that, he did, because he could only wait so long for Natsuki to make the first move. This time, Syo didn’t hide himself under a blanket, and more often than not his eyes wandered over to Natsuki, who like before, had put headphones on and faced the wall. Curiosity began burning in Syo’s gut, and he came while staring at the back of Natsuki’s head.

Then, Natsuki finally asked the question.

“Syo-chan...is it ok if I…”

“Yeah! Go for it!” Syo jumped up from his bed and grabbed his earbuds. They weren’t as good at noise-dampening as headphones, but his good pair had broken recently. He shoved them into his ears and booted up a game on his phone while rolling over to face his wall.

Minutes passed. Syo heard rustling behind him as Natsuki got situated. As Syo tapped at his phone, his mind wandered; he wondered what Natsuki’s preference was when it came to handling his dick, whether he liked a bit of friction or liked it really wet, and what he was doing with the pillow when he walked in on him. Through the music on the game, Syo heard a quiet sigh, and he turned the volume up.

_ ‘C’mon,’ _ he thought, annoyed as his behavior. It would be rude and against the fragile code of honor the two of them established for him to listen in on Natsuki masturbating.  _ ‘Just think about the game. It’s been a while since I’ve played this, after all…’ _

“Mmn!”

The sound of his team leveling up didn’t block out the muffled moan that came from behind Syo. His cheeks turned hot, and he felt as if his earbuds would pop out from how hard his heart was beginning to pound in his ears.

It sounded like Natsuki was trying his hardest to stay quiet. Being naturally loud himself, Syo understood the challenge, but he knew he sounded nothing like what he was hearing from the other side of the room. There were small, choked squeaks and quiet, desperate noises, all of which were going straight to Syo’s cock.

Syo shifted his hips a little, and swallowed hard.

After a while, Natsuki finished and tapped Syo on the shoulder. Pretending like he totally didn’t hear his friend making adorable, sexy noises while jerking off, Syo gave him a thumbs up and pretended to continue playing his game. Natsuki murmured a “thank you” before leaving, probably to wash his hands.

_ ‘This...is bad,’ _ Syo thought, rolling over when the door clicked shut. He looked down across his stomach, where his cock formed an obvious tent in his sweatpants.  _ ‘Now what am I gonna do?’ _

 

———-

“Is it alright if I jerk off too?”

Natsuki’s eyes widened at Syo’s question. Natsuki had asked if he could jerk off, but instead of going for his newly purchased headphones as per their new routine, Syo had followed up with his own request, face on fire.

“Sure!” Natsuki smiled, his customary light creating sparkles around his face. He had gotten much more comfortable with Syo over the last few days, and wasn’t as shy about it as he used to be.

Syo smiled back and grabbed some tissues, but he felt more excited than usual. He wasn’t just horny; he was also extremely curious to see what Natsuki looked like when he jerked off. The new headphones did nothing to curb his itch to look over his shoulder, and the only thing that kept him from peeking was his promise to Natsuki. But if they were  _ both _ jerking off…

Syo teased his cock into a boner, taking his time. Natsuki was facing the wall, so Syo didn’t hold back any of his sighs and and noises, hoping to relax him. It  _ was _ kind of hot, doing it knowing that Natsuki could turn around and see him at any moment. Syo moaned as his hand caressed a favorite spot in just the right away, and turned his head to look at Natsuki just in time to see him look over his shoulder.

Natsuki squeaked and hid his face. “S-sorry!” he stammered.

“It’s alright, you can look,” Syo said around another moan. He was beginning to feel really good, and it was getting harder to keep his goal in mind. “I kinda  _ want _ you to look.”

Natsuki peeked at him again, eyes big at what he saw. He rolled over onto his other side, facing Syo with his pillow between his thighs and one of his smaller plushies in his arm. It hid his face a little, but Syo could see him staring at Syo from between the ears of the plush. Natsuki’s other hand was between his legs, stroking his cock.

It was the size Syo expected to see. It looked average in Natsuki’s hand, but Syo also knew how large that hand was compared to his own hand, so it was definitely bigger than Syo’s dick. It also had more skin; it bunched around the head whenever Natsuki stroked upwards. Syo watched it stretch back out on the downstroke, mesmerized.

Natsuki started making cute little noises of pleasure. They were held back in his throat, and came out as short squeaks and stifled cries. His hips wiggled quite a bit, too. He was wearing sweatpants but they were slipping off of his hips, making him look really erotic. Syo worked his cock harder and faster, turned on by Natsuki’s writhing.

Then, he noticed the arm Natsuki had around the plush was gone.

It had disappeared behind it, and after some squinting, Syo worked out where it went. It was between his thighs, reaching past his cock towards what could only be his hole. Natsuki’s eyes were shut and his face was buried into the plush as he panted openly, so whatever he was doing, it felt really good. Syo was surprised.

_ ‘He likes it back there? Does he like anal then?’ _ Syo had never really thought much about it himself, and only touched there to clean. Natsuki looked like he enjoyed it a lot though, and his moans were becoming more and more obvious. He almost looked desperate as his hips ground against his hand and his cock made wetter noises.

“Natsuki, are you close?” Syo asked, his question sounding airy as he stroked his cock with vigor.

“Hnngh...Sy-syo-chan…” Natsuki keened, almost like a mewl, and it made Syo moan. Natsuki’s face looked flushed, and he opened his eyes to reveal a heated, lustful expression.

“Do you feel good?” Syo asked.

Natsuki nodded his head, hair falling into his face, but his hands were too busy to push it away. Syo wanted to do it for him, but his orgasm was close as well and he felt that getting up would ruin the moment.  _ ‘I wonder what it’d feel like, if it was my dick instead of his fingers,’ _ he thought.  _ ‘What would he sound like?’ _

“Hey, Natsuki...you sound really cute right now,” Syo said, keeping up the dirty talk. “Like,  _ really _ cute, I wanna hear you more…”

Natsuki reacted with a strangled sound. His plush slipped off the bed, disturbed by Natsuki’s vigorous motions. His face was flushed, damp from sweat, and he looked wrecked even though he was just masturbating. “Syo-chaaan,” he moaned, voice laced with pleading. “You...think I’m cute?”

“Yeah, really cute! I wanna push you down and make you even cuter,” Syo babbled, feeling his pleasure mounting. “Hah, Natsuki!”

Syo came, grunting as he shot cum over himself. Natsuki cried out a series of soft wails, and curled in on himself as he shook, feet twitching as he came. His sweatpants were all the way off his hips, and his glasses were fogged up from his heavy breathing. Syo couldn’t look away, and met Natsuki’s eyes when he opened them.

“Did you really mean it?” Natsuki’s question was quiet, and timid.

“That you looked cute?” Syo asked. Natsuki nodded in confirmation. “Yeah, I meant it. It was really hot, too, watching you squirm and stuff. You like anal stuff?”

Natsuki blushed and busied himself with sitting up.

“Natsuki?” Syo sat up too,concerned over the strange behavior. “What’s wrong? There’s nothin’ wrong with it.”

“You don’t think it’s gross?” Natsuki asked, disbelief coloring his voice.

“What? No, not really. I mean, yeah, poop comes out down there but you can just clean it, so…” Syo shrugged and used his tissues to clean himself up. “I haven’t tried it myself but I haven’t really thought about it until now.”

“You don’t think it’s weird that I wanna be the one on the bottom?”

Syo didn’t say anything at first. He studied Natsuki, who was being weirdly persistent about his questions.  _ ‘What’s bothering him so much?’ _ Syo frowned. “Natsuki, it’s not weird at all! What’s wrong, did someone talk crap about you?”

“No! Not at all!” Natsuki waved his hands, then stood up and adjusted his pants. “I just...don’t feel cute like a bottom.”

“Because you’re so big?” Syo asked, also standing and tucking himself in. He forgot his pants were covered in cum; Natsuki’s insecurities were more important.

“Yeah,” Natsuki replied, nodding. “And...my dick isn’t pretty like yours…”

Syo raised an eyebrow, almost saying “Dicks aren’t pretty.” He stopped himself though, not wanting to hurt Natsuki’s feelings. “Pretty? What do you mean?”

Natsuki reached down and tugged on his pants, letting his cock pop out. It was soft now, but still looked obviously large, and since it was uncut, it had a bunch of wrinkly loose skin. It was a darker brown than the rest of his skin as well, and Syo noticed his balls were also kind of large and loose. Syo thought about his own dick, that, while also uncut, didn’t have much skin at all and was pink in color.

“Natsuki, you don’t need to have a pretty dick in order to be cute,” Syo said, finally connecting the dots. “You don’t have to be short, either! Look at me. I’m sh-short, right?”

Natsuki nodded. Syo tried not to feel the sting of truth.

“See, I’m short, but I’m still manly, right?”

Another nod. Syo felt better.

“You’re super cute, Natsuki. You’re handsome too. You can be both cute  _ and _ handsome. That’s how awesome you are, ok?!” Syo thumped Natsuki on his chest with a light rap of his knuckles. “Anyone who tries to say you can’t be cute is an asshole and deserves a thrashing from me, ok?!”

Natsuki smiled, eyes wet. “Thanks, Syo-chan!” He reached out to hug Syo.

“Wh-whoa, maybe uh, wash your hands first?” Syo back stepped out of reach, and Natsuki pouted. Syo got an idea. “Hey...you had fun tonight, right? It felt good, jerking off with me?”

“It did! I’ve never felt that good before!” Natsuki exclaimed, looking more animated than he had in days. “You’re amazing, Syo-chan, all you did was talk to me and it felt so good! I was seeing stars!”

Syo smirked. “I bet I can make you feel even better. Wanna try something?”

———-

They waited for their next free day to try Syo’s big idea, when they had plenty of free time to prepare. Syo had even borrowed a bottle of lube from Ren, who naturally asked all sorts of questions that Syo had to get creative in order to dodge but had no choice to since he knew Ren would own such a thing. On Syo’s orders, Natsuki had showered extra carefully, and now he was on his knees, stark naked ass in the air as Syo worked his fingers inside.

“How’s it feel?” Syo asked, slowly scissoring his two fingers as he worked his way in to his second knuckles.

“Much better than mine,” Natsuki said, excitement evident even though he was muffled by how close his face was to the pillow he held on to. “I can’t reach this far, my arms aren’t long enough!”

“Remember, tell me to stop if it hurts,” Syo said for the fifth time since they began. He had done a bit of stealthy internet research for this, but almost every site he visited warned to be careful. Syo didn’t have any condoms — Ren claimed he was out of them — but he did find a pair of disposable gloves and wore one as he fingered Natsuki. He had considered putting a glove on his dick, but decided to just be super careful while stretching Natsuki and to buy condoms later.

“I will, I will~,” Natsuki sang, wiggling his hips in happiness. He had acted like his normal self after their mutual jerk off session, even going so far as to baking over a hundred sea salt and horseradish cookies yesterday. Syo was relieved; he didn’t realize until now how much it affected him to see Natsuki so withdrawn and quiet.

Syo added a third finger, letting the warm fuzzy feeling in his chest seep into his gentle touches and hoping that this was going to make Natsuki feel as good as he dreamed.

“Hhnn, Syo-chan, that feels good,” Natsuki moaned as Syo worked him open even further.

“Your moans sound really cute, Natsuki,” Syo said, petting one of Natsuki’s ass cheeks. The tight ring of muscles twitched around Syo’s fingers, and he trailed a finger down the cheek with a slow, teasing caress. “Don’t hold back, ok? I wanna hear them.”

“But what if someone hears? Haah…!”

Syo had suddenly thrust his fingers in, testing how loose the ring was now. His cock ached in his pants, ready for action after waiting patiently. “Yeah, you’re right. I don’t know if I want someone else to hear how cute you are,” Syo commented, thrusting his fingers again. “They might try to take you away, and I’ll have to fight them off.”

Natsuki shuddered, clamping a hand over his mouth as he moaned. Syo scissored his fingers open as he slowly pushed them in and out, until he finally felt confident that it was open enough for his cock. He took the glove off and tossed it in the wastebasket, then pulled his pants down. He grabbed the lube and slathered it on, ignoring the cheesy smell of roses that filled the air.

“I’m gonna stick it in now, ok?” he said, tapping the head of his cock to Natsuki’s hole.

“I’m ready, Syo-chan!”

Syo pushed the head in. He pretended it was because of his careful stretching that it entered easily, and not because of his size. He entered inch by inch, until he pressed against Natsuki’s ass to the hilt. Natsuki’s waist quivered, and he squeaked when Syo’s hips made contact.

“How’s it feel?” Syo asked, relieved he didn’t hear any cries of pain.

“It doesn’t hurt at all!” Natsuki said. “It feels a bit different than fingers, but I think I like it. You’re amazing, Syo-chan!”

Syo blushed at the praise, embarrassed. “I’m just tryin’ to do it right, that’s all…” he muttered. “I’m gonna start moving now, ok?”

He began to pull his cock out, then pushed it back in before he exited completely. Being inside Natsuki felt a lot different than jerking off; it was hotter, tighter, and the texture wasn’t the same one bit. It felt awesome, and Syo couldn’t help moaning a little as his hips stuttered.

“Natsuki, you feel great,” he said, picking up speed. He held onto Natsuki’s hips, keeping them steady with a firm grip.

Natsuki could only moan in reply, arching his back and pressing into Syo’s hands. His fingers clutched at the sheets on the bed, and his curly blonde hair shook as Syo thrusted harder and harder. “Aahh, Sy-syo-chan, Syo-chan, it feels so good…!”

Syo grunted, getting lost in the sensations he was feeling and the way Natsuki sounded as he plowed into him. Then, he began to itch for something new, so he pulled out. Before Natsuki could ask if something was wrong, Syo pushed him sideways onto the bed, and he made a startled sound.

“Syo-chan?!”

Syo grabbed Natsuki’s legs. Natsuki was big and heavy, but Syo didn’t work out for nothing and had no trouble manhandling him in a new position. Now Natsuki was on his back, with Syo on his knees between his thighs on the bed. Syo pushed his cock back in, hooked his arms under Natsuki’s thighs, and picked up where he left off. Natsuki’s confused expression melted into one of pleasure, and he cried out as Syo fucked him with a vice-like grip around his legs.

“You like that, Natsuki?” Syo asked, delighted he could see Natsuki’s face now. “You look really cute like this, with me between your legs and my cock inside you.”

Natsuki was crimson. One hand covered his mouth in a poor attempt to stifle his moans, while the other curled over his face. Syo realized each time he called Natsuki “cute”, he was pushing a button. He smirked.

“Natsuki, you’re so adorable. So cute, I wanna devour you, like a cupcake!”

Mewling sounds slipped past Natsuki’s hands, joining the wet, lewd noises of flesh against flesh. Syo leaned over him, pushing Natsuki’s hips upwards so he could reach Natsuki’s hands. He pulled them away, then paused his thrusting so he could pull Natsuki’s face towards his own. He kissed him, caught up in his passion and lust. Natsuki threw his hands around Syo’s neck for balance and moaned into his mouth as their tongues entwined. Syo didn’t understand why he suddenly wanted to kiss Natsuki, but when he did, it felt right, and oh so good.

“Natsuki, Natsuki,” Syo gasped his name between breaths after he released Natsuki’s lips and started slamming his hips against him again. “Natsuki, you’re so cute!”

“Syo-chan, Syo-chan!” Natsuki responded with his own chant, holding onto Syo for dear life as Syo’s hips pistoned against him.

His face was a mess of hair, and his glasses, while thankfully still on, fogged a little along the bottoms of the lenses from their hot breaths mixing between them. His cock rolled around between them, oozing pre-cum and mixing with his sweat. Syo reached down and took hold of it, pumping it with his hand the best he could despite how small his hand was compared to it. Natsuki squirmed under him, his arms tightening around Syo’s neck as he continued crying Syo’s name over and over again. His long legs wrapped around Syo’s hips, keeping them connected no matter how much he moved.

Syo cupped one side of Natsuki’s face, fingers tangling in his hair a little as he stared into Natsuki’s eyes. For some reason, this moment suddenly felt very precious to him, and any words he could have said died in his throat. Natsuki looked up at him, sensing his stare, and smiled even as he continued to moan. Syo’s fingers tightened in Natsuki’s hair and around his cock as he started to cum.

“Natsuki! Natsuki…!” He thrusted rapidly, hips a blur as he cried out. He filled Natsuki’s hole with cum, and the wet noises increased in volume as it dribbled out a little. In his haze, he managed to pick up the pace with Natsuki’s cock, and stroked it as fast as he could.

“Uwahh, Syo-chan, I’m gonna—!” Natsuki wailed, flailing his arms.

“It’s alright, I got you,” Syo said, continuing to grind his hips even though he could feel himself going soft. He added his other hand to Natsuki’s cock, just in time for it to shoot cum across Natsuki’s chest. Syo could feel Natsuki’s ass twitch all around his own cock, and his hips spasmed. Natsuki sobbed in pleasure, his cries muffled by his hands that landed on his face again.

Syo pulled out, and gently lowered Natsuki’s legs. There was no resistance; Natsuki was limp and boneless as Syo stretched him out and rubbed his thighs, which Syo knew had to be sore from squeezing around him so tightly. Syo’s own mind was still blissed out; he moved on auto-pilot, still reeling from his own incredible orgasm and the myriad of emotions that were coursing through him.

Natsuki’s breathing finally evened out, and he moved his hands away to wipe his tears away. Syo slid off the bed to kneel beside him and stroked his hair.

“Are you alright?” he asked, feeling a little worried.

Natsuki nodded. “Yes! I just...whew! That was...that was amazing! I can’t feel my hips, though!”

Syo groaned and buried his face into the bed. “I’m sorry, I got carried away…!”

Natsuki laughed and hugged his head. “No! It was  _ amazing _ , Syo-chan! It was even better than last time! And you were  _ so _ cool, you looked really manly! It was super hot!”

“Really?” Syo lifted his head, perking up. He had been so into it that he didn’t even consider how  _ he _ looked to Natsuki. “Well, you were super cute. Like, really,  _ really _ cute, even more than last time.”

Natsuki beamed at him, and a comfortable silence fell as their blood pressures evened out. Syo stood up after a while and cleaned himself off, then cleaned Natsuki up. After that was done, he shoved a pillow under Natsuki’s head, climbed in next to him, and pulled the blanket up.

“Hmm…? Syo-chan…?” Natsuki had begun to doze off. He moved as if to get up to go to his own bed, but Syo pushed him back down and rolled him onto his side.

“Take a nap,” Syo commanded, not admitting that it’s what he wanted. “We’ll shower after.”

“Mmkay…”

Syo spooned him, pressing against him as tightly as he could. He told himself it was because the bed was small and Natsuki was so big, not because he suddenly felt an overwhelming desire to cuddle Natsuki. Natsuki himself didn’t notice, and murmured happily as he snuggled into Syo’s arms. Warmth flooded Syo, lulling him to sleep. He pressed a light kiss to Natsuki’s neck, then let sleep claim him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so into top!Syo. *drools* Small tops are hot...


End file.
